smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 5
When Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty headed off down the path arguing with each other. They didn't realize that within the rabbit warrens, Team Smurf were still in one piece, although they were split up, with each Smurf pushed into a different cavernous, tube like passageway. They were all alone, except for Wonder and Smurfette who were fortunate enough to be together, they went searching for the others. Brainy felt around in the dark for an exit. "Hello?" Smurfette called out, hoping for a response. "Is any Smurf close by?" Wonder added, also hoping for a response. "Smurfette!" Hefty answered back. "Wonder!" Hero answered back. "Where are you? Is anyone close?" "That's what we're trying to smurf," Wonder shouted back. "Me and Smurfette are together, how about you, boys?" "No, we're alone," Brainy shouted back. "We only sound close because our voices are echoing." "Echo! Echo! Echo!" Clumsy called out into the darkness. "I, uh... don't do well in the darkness," he said, his voice trembling. "I have enough trouble in the daylight." Brainy decided to take charge of their current situation, shouting through the tunnels hopefully the others could hear him. "Hold on, everyone. We need to find a way out of here." "Well, duh," Hero snorted. "Wow! That's good thinking, Brainy," Hefty snorted, he knew they had to find a way out, but they needed to find each other beforehand. "Guys...?" Smurfette called out to the others through the darkness, Wonder sticking by her side as to not lose each other. "Darkness!" Clumsy said, a bit more panicked. "Where is everyone?" Hefty tried to calm him down. "Don't be scared; just think happy thoughts, Clumsy." he said. "It's not really happy times right now," Clumsy countered. "Don't panic, Clumsy," Hero advised. "We'll find each other eventually, just hang in there." "Just stay in the light, Clumsy," Wonder suggested. There were some small rays of light coming from breaks in the ground. He could see them up ahead. "Too late," Clumsy shouted, too scared to calm himself down. "I'm walking into the darkness." "What? Why are you... Why?" Hefty responded with a rabid question, he just wanted them to stay still. "Just stay where you are, Clumsy," Hero shouted, beginning to sound angry. "Don't make yoursmurf even more lost." "I'm really freaking out, you guys!" Clumsy snapped back. "JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Wonder shouted. "Stop!" Brainy butted in before Clumsy could go too far. He had prepared for this moment. "Everyone go into your backpacks, get out your Emergency Tunnel Survival Kit. Find the small glass vial marked 'light' and shake it." "No need," Hero quickly interrupted. "Every Smurf shut your eyes." The others quickly shut their eyes tightly as they knew what was coming next. Hero powered up before slowly raising his hands towards his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!" Hero yelled loudly, as a blinding white light filled the entirety of the tunnels. Once the light died down, there was slightly more visibility than before, it didn't illuminate the entire cave system; but it was better than nothing. The other Smurfs opened their eyes, they noticed visibility was slightly better. "Any better?" Hero asked. "Well, it's better than nothing," Brainy replied. "Clumsy? How you doing?" "Uhhh. Okay, I guess," Clumsy said, as he searched the pack to see what else Brainy had packed. "Just hang tight, Clumsy. I'm not sure how long this'll take or how long we'll be down here. So, everybody, whatever you do, don't eat all your rations!" Brainy instructed, thinking about the others. "I just ate all my rations!" Clumsy cried, dropping the wrappers to the ground. "Clumsy!" Hefty said, rolling his eyes. "Stop eating, Clumsy," Wonder added. "If you continue, you'll have nothing left to smurf." "I'm stress eating!" Clumsy responded, he was out of control. "I'm coming, Clumsy! Follow the sound of my voice..." Smurfette shouted, as she and Wonder ran further into the cave. "Wait!" Brainy cut in, trying to stop her. "These tunnels are like a maze; we'll just get more lost." "We gotta do something!" Wonder said back. "I'm with her, time for some action!" Hefty replied, ready to head out on his own. "We're doing this all wrong," Brainy said. "What do you suppose we smurf then, Mr. Smarty Smurf?" Hero questioned, sounding rather sarcastic. "Smurfette?!?" Clumsy shouted, her name echoing into the dark. "Me and Wonder are close, Clumsy, almost there!" Smurfette replied back to him. "That's just the echo playing tricks on us," Brainy warned. "Anybody?!" Clumsy asked again, sounding like he was beginning to panic. "Calm down, Clumsy," Hero advised. "Smurf deep breaths and we'll be with you soon." "We're here, we're here, right around this corner." Smurfette said, as she and Wonder turned down another tunnel, hoping to see Clumsy; but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, everybody! The light's going out." Clumsy said, his voice shaking. Wonder and Smurfette continued down the way they thought they heard him. "Clumsy?!" Smurfette queried, her voice echoed. Hefty heard the distress in Smurfette's voice. "That's it, I'm punching us outta here!" He began violently pummeling the wall with his fists. "Hwah! HWAH! HWAH-HWAH-HWAH!" "I second Hefty's motions," Hero added, as he too began pummeling the wall violently with his fists. The ceiling above Wonder and Smurfette began to crumble violently due to the sheer power Hero and Hefty were putting into their punches. "It's collapsing!" Smurfette shouted. Wonder got close to her and conjured up a shield to protect them from the falling rocks. "Hefty! Hero! Put your fists away before the both of you get us killed!" Brainy shrieked. "At least we're trying something!" Hefty said, taking another hit at the wall. Hero didn't respond, he just continued to punch the wall. "Hero! Stop!" Brainy shouted again. "What else can we smurf?" Hero demanded, proceeding to stop. "I'm gonna blow us outta here," Clumsy said, he'd found an exploding energy drink in his pack. "No!" Brainy shouted. "Yeah!" Hefty said, loving the idea. "Don't!" Smurfette said. "You're gonna kill us, Clumsy," Hero said. "Too late!" Clumsy retorted, as he tossed the energy drink into the tunnel wall and it exploded with a loud bang. ... "Clum...sy?" Smurfette queried, with worry in her voice. Wonder closed her eyes and pleaded, "Please, let Clumsy be okay and not smurf to the Great Smurf Village in the sky." Clumsy wasn't harmed by the blast, he had shielded his eyes to prevent dust from getting in, and once the dust from the explosion had disappeared, he looked into the now gap in the wall; which was nothing but total darkness. A loud burp echoed through the tunnel before beady eyes filled it entirely, every one of them fixed on Clumsy. Clumsy screamed loudly, catching the others off guard as the ground began to rumble, and out of the darkness, a stampede of green bunnies flooded the caves. Wonder and Smurfette began to run, then jumped onto a bunny, as if it was an oversize horse. "Hey, Wonder! Smurfette!" a familiar voice called to them, they both looked over and seen Clumsy riding a bunny too. Brainy, Hero, and Hefty each captured their own rabbits. When Hefty passed Clumsy, he grabbed him so they rode together on his rabbit. "Whoa! Ha-ha! Hang on, Clumsy bro! I got you, little buddy." Hefty said. Riding on their respected rabbits backs, the six Smurfs burst out of the underground labyrinth. The frenzied herd of bunnies charged out after them, swarming from the tunnels and into the forest. "STAMPEEEEEDE!" Brainy shrieked. Clumsy, still riding with Hefty, was feeling a little ill because of the constant up and down motions. "I think my rations are coming up!" "Well, just make sure to smurf it over the side, and not on us." Hefty advised. "I'll try not to," Clumsy replied wearily. Next to them, Wonder and Smurfette were looking like pros. Their bunny reared up on its hind legs and released a sort of rabbit-horse sound. Then it sped up, lunging forward and skillfully banking off trees along the way and sailing further ahead. Hefty and Clumsy weren't having such an easy time. They quickly got bucked off their bunny and landed on the back of the bunny both Wonder and Smurfette were riding on. Brainy was the next to land on hers too, but he landed at an awkward angle facing downward, backside up. His glasses came to rest on his tail, making his butt look like a face. "What?!" Brainy asked, not understanding why everyone was laughing. "What's so funny?!" "Now that's what I call 'talking out of your butt.'" Hefty said, laughing so hard he was tearing up. Clumsy noticed they were missing someone, "Eh, where's Hero?" The others gasped and looked around trying to catch sight of him. "Hero! Where are you?" Wonder shouted, hoping for a reply. "Don't worry, I'm right here," Hero replied back, making the others turn round to see he was riding a bunny on his own. "I'm surprised all of you can fit on him." Hero eventually rode up alongside them as Brainy tried to regain his dignity, Smurfette noticed something in the distance. "Oh, guys!" She pointed with joy. "Would anyone be interested in knowing that we're in sight of the Three Tall Trees?" The others cheered, they were almost to the end of their adventure in finding the lost Smurf Village. Smurfette patted her bunny on the back of his neck. "And Bucky is going to get us there extra fast!" she said. "Bucky?" Clumsy asked. "The name me and Smurfette agreed with," Wonder replied. "Isn't he the cutest thing you've ever smurfed?" "Heh, I've named mine Crash," Hero butted in with a playful smile on his face. "Why Crash?" Clumsy asked. "It's simple, he crashed into other bunnies along the way," Hero answered. "Eh, can't you just fly?" Brainy asked. "I do have to restore my energy, you know." Hero responded. "My power does smurf its limits." "Anyway, to answer your question, Clumsy," Smurfette said. "He seems like a Bucky to us. Look at his teeth!" She gave him a little kick like he was a horse. "Hit it, Bucky!" She giggled as Bucky zoomed them closer to their goal. "Follow on, Crash," Hero said, giving his bunny a pat on the back as it followed after Bucky and the other Smurfs. ... Meanwhile, back in Smurf Village, Papa Smurf went to visit Smurfette at her mushroom. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer from inside. "Smurfette? Before you say anything, just listen." Papa Smurf began to say. "Now, I know yesterday I might've been a bit tough on you and the others. And I know there are times I'm a little overprotective." There was no response from inside, so he went on. "Okay, a lot overprotective. But you have to understand... you snuck out. You have to be more careful!" He was upset, but he stopped for a long moment to collect himself. "Smurfette, I know lately you may not realize it, and I may not say it enough, but you are... you shine. So, anyway, we're smurfy? I think you, Wonder, and the boys have been grounded long enough." He expected her to come out, happy to hear that her punishment was over. Instead, there was no reply. "Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked again. "Okay, I'm opening the door, and I'm walking in to talk more. You there? Smurfette?" He twisted the doorknob and slowly entered Smurfette's mushroom. It was immediately obvious she wasn't there. He was at first shocked, and then he became suspicious. Papa Smurf went to Hero and Wonder's mushroom. "Hero! Wonder!" He rushed to their bed, it appeared to show them in it. But Papa Smurf pulled back the covers to find it was just a bunch of pillows with their Smurf hats placed at the top. He went to Hefty's mushroom and discovered that Hefty had left a barbell under his bed covers. Papa Smurf then went to Brainy's mushroom next. "Brainy!" he called out sternly. It looked like Brainy was standing at his blackboard, but actually, it was a dummy made up of objects form Brainy's lab. Papa Smurf was beginning to get extremely angry as he went to Clumy's mushroom. "CLUMSY!" He pulled back Clumsy's bed covers and found three apples there. "Oh, that's not even convincing!" Papa Smurf said, the apples didn't look like a Smurf at all. His temper grew more and more. "When I find those Smurfs, I will ground them for a month of blue moons! And I don't care if two of them are supposed to be our Guardians." Just then, Hawkeye strolled by the window. "Is there a problem, Papa Smurf?" he innocently inquired. Papa Smurf responded by slamming the window in his face. "Oh, well, I'll just be on my way then." Smurf to Part 6 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters